The Adventures
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: Join a normal chicken, a funny pig, a pink sheep, a stupid cow, an insecure squid, a suicidal tree, and Steve on an EPIC adventure. Together, they discover the wonders of Minecraft and all it beholds. The good, the bad, and the weird.


Prologue.

_It all started out as a thought to make something – something that would be great, and then grow into greater. It's like when you have that potential to do something, but you don't know what to do. It's just there in the back of your mind, waiting to be used._

_Soon, that thought of greatness began to take form. It grew, and produced ideas, images, and blocks. With an excellent team by his side, Notch created something amazing. Over the years, it became great, then greater, then wonderful. It's still growing as we read this. _

_What did he create you ask? A world. A virtual world where one could escape and start anew. There was no society there to criticize you or judge you. No people to share it with or destroy it. There was just nature, and the animals it bore._

_It was Minecraft. A world similar to the physical world you live in. It had the cycles of the sun and moon. The water fell from the sky as it normally does. There was oceans, and fields, and mountains, and caves. It was like Earth. You could create and destroy; live and die._

_Even though it was like Earth, there was one difference. Earth as we know is spherical, and the things that inhabit Earth have curves and a certain smoothness to them. Minecraft was not like Earth in this way. It did not have the smoothness or the curves that Earth's inhabitants had. It had blocks, cubes and squares. It had blocky hills, rivers, oceans, mountains, caves, trees, etc. It was a square version of Earth. But Notch still loved it for it was his creation. _

_After Minecraft had been equipped with the basics, Notch decided to make something. Something that would give it a more earthly feel to it. Notch needed something besides the animals, creatures and the stars. He needed a human, a person to enjoy the wonders and various landscapes of Minecraft. _

_He created a man. He was two blocks high and one block thick. He had a creamy skin color and uncombed brown hair. He wore a light greenish blue shirt, and dark blue pants. He had hands and feet, but he did not have fingers or toes. He wouldn't need them though; Notch had designed him in a way to where he could function without them._

_As Minecraft grew, so did the man. He explored the terrain, tested its limits. He explored the depths of the world and discovered beautiful gems. He adapted to his surroundings in order to survive. He created tools to help him with his everyday life, and weapons to fight off the creatures of the night. He constructed armor to protect himself and torches to light up his path. _

_The man lived and thrived in the world of Minecraft. He created various homes in various places to protect himself while he slept. He created tunnels underground to search for diamonds. He created villages for people who could not survive like he could. He named them Testificates._

_These Testificates confused the man. They had larger heads, and carried themselves like monks. They could not make sounds nor defend – they could only walk around aimlessly. He did not understand them, but he built the things they needed to survive against the night. He built them homes to live in, a church since they looked like monks, a blacksmith to make weapons and armor. He planted fields of wheat for them to eat. Even though they could not talk or make sounds, he knew they were pleased with him and welcomed him when he came to visit. _

_He had created for them a village, making them the villagers._

_He traveled from his home to visit them one day, but by the time he arrived night had fallen, and the zombies were terrorizing their homes he had built for them to protect them. The man brought out his diamond sword and slayed all the zombies, protecting the villagers. He stayed up all night so they may sleep peacefully. The sun began to rise, and a thought crossed his mind; he couldn't be here all the time to protect them, he had things to do elsewhere._

_He needed to build something that would protect them at night, something that was bigger than the zombies, and would not be overthrown easily, but all he had to build was his iron ores and a few pumpkins he had found growing on the way over here._

_Maybe it was due to fate, but Minecraft was then updated, granting him more knowledge for new ideas. It struck him like lightning. Quickly, he sprinted to the blacksmith to smelt his iron. The villagers did not object; they welcomed him for protecting them from the torturous zombies.  
_

_The iron took some time, but once it was done and had cooled down, he gathered them and stacked them, turning them into iron blocks. He had just enough to make four of them. He gathered the villagers outside, and showed them his latest creation to protect them._

_He placed one block on the ground, another on top of it, and the remaining two on each side of the top block. He jumped up and placed the pumpkin on the very top, transforming it. It was big, about four blocks high. It resembled somewhat of a Testificate; except it was pale white and its arms were long. The man was pleased with his work, and called it the iron golem. It was designed to fight against zombies; the villagers were in safe hands. _

_Still, the man stuck around one more night to make sure his creation worked. It did. It ran around; swing away zombies from the Testificates homes. It did an excellent job of protecting the village, and he knew it would last a while. _

_The man continued on in the vast worlds of Minecraft, creating more villages for these Testificates and Iron Golems to protect them. He may have even traveled all of Minecraft. _

_He discovered other universes in the Minecraft worlds. One was directly under the Overworld. It had stalactites of this reddish rock, and oceans of lava. It reminded him of a sinister place, and dubbed it the Nether. The creatures of the Nether were similar to those above ground. There was a pig man with a golden sword, pieces of flesh missing from its body, showing bone. Orange and yellow heads that floated around with glowing sticks following them. Cubes that resembled magma that would jump around you at incredible heights, and a huge screaming white ghost that shot fireballs at you. _

_The other universe was different. He discovered it in a smooth dungeon – he had found other rocky dungeons with cages and chests – with an array of pathways of chambers. It gave off a cold feeling. It took him a while, but he found a black and green portal, similar to the one that lead to the Nether. _

_He entered and found himself in somewhat of a void. Its ground was that of sand that could be found on beaches, but the sky was not blue – it was a greenish black, similar to the portal. Pillars of black blocks shot up out of the sand rock. There were a lot more of those slender creatures that appeared and took parts of his house; this place seemed to be their home. He had been wandering around with his diamond sword in hand, not looking directly at the slender things, when he heard a roar. It belonged to a dragon. _

_He battled the dragon, shooting his arrows, and slashing at it with his sword when it came close. After defeating it, a feeling spread through his chest. It was that feeling that you got after you finished something important. _

_The feeling of accomplishment. _

_All his life, he had this gut feeling. It was always telling him that there was so much more out there. So he did more, and he discovered more. He had followed his instincts, and it led him to greatness._

_But now that feeling that was always pressing him to go beyond his limits – motivating him to be greater, to do greater – was gone. _

_A bright light begun to surround him as he floated into the dark sky of this dimension. He knew he was being transported back to the Overworld, to where he had come from. Still, that sense of emptiness and accomplishment filled his body. It almost consumed him. The light was seconds away from blinding him, when a lone thought crossed his mind:_

_That is it. I'm done. The end. _

_The man's thoughts were accurate. It was the end, but not the end of the man's life. After he returned from the alternate dimension he christened the End, he lived on, and kept on searching for diamonds, creating mine shafts deep underground to aid him, fighting creepers – green things that exploded – and expanding his creations._

_Once the man was basically done with everything, he thought to himself what more could he do? He thought for a whole Minecraft day, just sitting in his house staring off into space. He thought about the Overworld, and knew he had done everything possible. He thought of the Nether and his thoughts wandered off to the fortress he had built. He could do nothing in the End. _

_It hit him. _

_He had wondered about it before, but it was just nonsense at the time._

_What if there were others like him? Others that have also fulfilled their destiny and have nothing left to live for? _

_He could try and contact them. _

_He set to work immediately, taking his greatest possessions – he wouldn't need them anymore. He could feel his time was near, and he would leave the others to come his treasures._

_He went down into dungeons he had found with cages and empty chests and placed useful things in them. Hopefully someone would find them and put them to good use. He traveled further down until he reached his mine shafts, noting that small spiders had already inhabited the area. He placed chests, and placed other valuable items that others would need incase they stumbled upon this place._

_Even though the man carried on – leaving treasures for others that might exist like he could – he was no longer motivated like he used to be. This dull ache that was now driving him was existence. He didn't need to be in this world, he choose to stay because where else could he go? He felt that his destiny was fulfilled. _

_He knew in his heart that he was finally ready to leave._

_He lived on for a little while longer, but his time came for him to truly go, and he left without regrets. Never to return to Minecraft again. But as you play the game, you can still find the villages he created, the fortress in the Nether, and the little treasures he has left everyone to find – to remember him by._

_The man was never named, but animals, monsters and Testificates knew him as the One. He was the first of the many people that would play Minecraft and discover its greatness. He was the first Minecraftian in history._

_Years passed after the One's existence and people came and went, none coming close to match his legacy. Finally, another came, and he had a name – one given to him by the creator, Notch._

_His name was Steve._

**A/N:** Edited on 6-18-12 with longer ending.


End file.
